Category talk:The Witcher 2 items
One major issue I found with the compilation table of the items is the lack of ability to arrange the table by chapter they can be first found in. I'd try to correct that omission if not for my tendency to screw up any formatting I try to work with :) 17:34, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :We have fairly severe space restrictions given wikia's fixed width. There are chapter specific categories you could look at for items. Feel free to leave a list of all the items you've found, where you found them and in which chapter on this page — Game widow (talk) 00:19, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: Perhaps duplication of the tables would help? The currently shown information seems geared toward loot carrying (price and weight), which in itself is also important. ::: However, I would suggest that a table showing availability and allowing comparison of items according to their useability (meaning armor rating for armor pieces - as already included, and damage range for weapons, as well as information about the chapter each item is first encountered in) be more pertinent to an average viewer. Perhaps I am mistaken, but I haven't really bothered looking up the "loot factors" since I'm playing a version with storage implemented and (with Strong Back) keep carry capacity sufficient to haul everything I find. ::: On the other hand, being able to check what equipment choices I have would be extremely helpful (and for that reason I keep mentioning the Chapter field). I'm not really into running every other moment to craft or obtain "improved" equipment, so I try to find the best gear for a given part of the game and upgrade it either through quest rewards, or when I know for certain the upgraded version will last for a while. ::: Admittedly, others may have different playing style, though I do believe the useability factor to be of greater interest than loot information. ::: My chipped oren. ;) 01:12, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ugh, as usual forgot - I could not find either sword or armor category that would have the chapter availability in a table. Could you drop a link if it exists? I do have a tendency to overlook the obvious... Thanks in advance :) 01:17, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think Game widow was suggesting that you refer to the chapter specific categories such as Category:The Witcher 2 Prologue, Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter I, etc. to assist in compiling lists of information you would like to see added to the tables, not that those categories already contained the information in table form. Any effort you can contribute is a bit less work for other people, and likely to reduce the time it will take to update the tables. Bring back Shani 10:07, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Lost item?Glitch? Um.. hi. Have never bothered to edit wikis before but recently found an object in witcher 2 Enhanced edition and cannot seem to find any info on it, Diagram: Draug trap . Trap. Effective against the Draug. Components required 2x Iron ore 2x silver ore 1x essence of death this is my 2nd playthrough on Dark difficulty but first time seeing this item,appears that it may not be a normal item because the icon is a bluey reddish rainbow lookin thingy lol. BaggyOfRivia (talk) 13:23, August 6, 2014 (UTC)Baggy